The present disclosure relates to an information providing system, an information providing method, and a program.
In the past, there has been known an information providing system for providing a user terminal or the like with a content unit formed of content information and related information of the content information. The content unit is generated automatically or semi-automatically by evaluating the degree of association of an attribute between pieces of content information. That is, the content unit is generated such that a certain piece of content information is associated with one or more pieces of related information that correspond to one or more pieces of other content information having high degree of association with the certain piece of content information. In this way, the content unit is linked to another content unit through the related information of the content unit (corresponding to the content information of the other content unit).